roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GoldenDaffodils/ROBLOX: Cropping
Note I would like to say the wiki is getting additionally inactive. In fact, I myself am becoming inactive as well- this is due to summer swimming and my slight move-on to another wiki, Fanon Fairies Wiki. Alas, On with ze tutorial! :D AND: I actually own an HP computer (probably a windows computer or whatever), so I don't know about Mac computers. Overview Have you ever wanted to crop your ROBLOX screenshots, but that gosh-darn Fix tool doesn't like that gosh-darn file format .PNG? Well want no more, for this handy tutorial will help you upload more cropped pictures to this splendid wiki! Read these quick, three easy steps in a few measly moments! Warning: We are not responsible for this overly exaggeration caused by the blogger. The ACTUAL Tutorial Step 1 Go to the "Pictures" Section (under the small blue windows icon called Start in the tiny bottom left corner) and click it. Your pictures will normally be found under the "Roblox" Folder. All of the non-renamed screenshots will include the name of something like "RobloxScreenShot06302014_150232957." Double click the one you want to crop. Step 2 If you haven't noticed already by my overly exaggeration, clicking "Fix" will do nothing to a .png file except explain you may not edit it because of its file format. While you may always keep it safe like that, you can only change it by an artistic program such as Paint. There are two methods to do this, which follow the simple question: "Would you like the original picture with that or not?" *By just clicking the "Open" tab on the end of the list of things to do with that picture, you would easily be able to open it in the selected program and click the "Save As" button. Keep in mind, however, that Wikia only allows png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, or oga file formatted pictures to be uploaded. *If you'd like to keep two pictures (the original and the cropped one), then you can click the "File" tab, then "Make a Copy." You will still have to change the file format. Just go to the new copy and follow the first method on its own. Remember, files like bitmap and TIFF cannot be uploaded to Wikia. Step 3 Move on to the Windows Photos Gallery and click Fix. Yay! You can now crop the picture! Feel free to crop it as many times or as large/small needed. Step 4 Save your new, cropped picture. Step 5 When you have finished changing the file format, go to the "Photos" tab and browse for the wanted file. Check the Destination Filename and the Summary (optional) and click to upload. Voila! In five easy steps, you have cropped and uploaded a ROBLOX Screenshot! The End Now I hope I helped everyone. If I didn't, I'll probably tweak the post a little bit. Feel free to check everyone out! Objection! Of course daffodils are golden, ~~Golden Daffodils 04:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials Category:ROBLOX Tutorials Category:ROBLOX-Related